The Price Of Fame
by Dauntless-Daydreamer
Summary: Cameron Morgan is an international popster. She has fame, fortune, and every thing a girl could ever want. But all of that comes with a price. An expensive one at that.


**_Disclaimer: Ally carter owns the characters and Jordin Sparks owns battlefield_**

**Chapter 1**

"5...4...3...2...1"

The platform raises onto the stage as I stand there wielding a sword about to go to battle. Fog covers every thing in a thick billowing blanket. Tens of thousands of people surround me on every side. My soldiers are ready for a fight, just waiting for their cue. The music starts.

****

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

I start to walk around the dancers who are frozen mid strike, mimicking statues.

**One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now**

**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now**

On their cue the dancers start to move again, it's beautiful. Each matches the others strike, more like a dance than a fight.

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like**

I walk across the stage coming closer to the crowd with every step.

**Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your**

As I reach the end of the stage I crouch down and grab the hands of the crowd.

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield**

One by one the dancers freeze back to their original positions as I walk back to mine.

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
Get your armor**

**Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield**

I reach the platform again and raise my arm in the air.

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

"Thank you DALLAS for joining me on the Arise world tour! You have been an amazing crowd!"

The platform lowers me back down. I always get a rush when performing like that. There is no better feeling in the world for me.

"That's a wrap people." The stage director announces

The most fast paced part of a concert is after it. I have to change clothes and return to my tour bus without being spotted by fans. A task that is easier said than done. But that is the price of fame.

**_A/N  
Feedback please  
What do you think? I want honest opinions  
10 reviews for chapter 2_**


End file.
